Steven Explores his Fetish
by TFSyndicate
Summary: On advice from Lars, Steven attempts to keep the Yellow Diamond entertained during her stay on Earth. (NOTE: Attempted Lemon, Set after "Reunited". I said 'Attempt' three times now. Attempt.)


As soon as she got the OK from Steven, the mayor announced that it was safe for the townsfolk to return to their homes. The Diamonds' attack died down as soon as they found out that Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, was the one and only Pink Diamond they thought was long gone. Well, technically, she _is_ long gone, she just 'gave up her physical form' as Steven put it. Only the Crystal Gems' temple and the Diamonds' ships suffered significant damage. Most of the town received at most debris.

The next morning was a very busy one for all involved in last night's ordeal. Greg used his knowledge of auto mechanics to help the Blue and Yellow Pearls fix their respective ships so they can leave again. All of this could've been avoided if the Diamonds left the ships parked nearby while they took their palanquins to the beach. But the Blue Diamond's palanquin was badly damaged when Steven and Lars used it to escape from the trial. The Yellow Diamond's palanquin, well, that was in the shop back on the Homeworld; routine maintenance, you know, the usual. Bismuth went straight to work fixing the house, like she said she would. Amethyst helped too, turning into a helicopter to carry stuff in for Bismuth to use. The Diamonds had their share too: they helped Steven fix Rose's old sword. It was the _least_ they could do to make up for everything. Peridot and Lapis regenerated, and got Bismuth and Steven to repair the barn and take it back to where it used to be, as soon as Bismuth was finished with the temple. Garnet took off for the Keystone Motel. Honeymoon.

The day after, everybody had a well-deserved rest. The Diamonds' ships needed a little while longer before they were able to set off again, but other than that, everything was back to normal.

 **WHEW! And now for our story.**

* * *

The Diamonds were obviously too big to enter his house, so Steven set them up a makeshift 'guest room' out on the beach: a couple oversized beach chairs and lanterns that face the ocean. Makeshift thrones, thought the Diamonds. They took their seats and began to relax, admiring the patterns formed by the white colors and the colors of the sky surrounding them. Steven stood by them, albeit closer to the Blue Diamond-arguably the nicer and more forgiving of the two.

"Well, how are you enjoying the Earth?" he asked in a friendly tone.  
"It's amazing," said the Blue Diamond in awe, "The sky changes colors. The sound of the water is so soothing. We have nothing like this on Homeworld."  
"Not a bad planet," the Yellow Diamond sighed, in a disappointed tone, "It looks too simple and primitive."  
Something told Steven she was _really_ looking forward to destroying the Earth.  
"Well you didn't see _me_ complain about you're high-tech alien stuff when _I_ was on Homeworld."  
The Yellow Diamond smiled slightly (or, at least, _tried_ to smile) and rubbed her giant hand on the top of Steven's head, smothering his hair out of place like Garnet used to do.  
"Leave us," said the Yellow Diamond.  
So Steven did.

When Steven went home, and sat down on his own bed, his computer started to ding. He smiled: he was getting a video call from Lars of the Stars.  
"Lars!"  
"Hey Steven. How're things down on Earth?"  
"A lot of things are happening, all for the better. I wish you were there to see it."  
"We're going as fast as we can."  
"Anyway, I found out last week that my mother never shattered Pink Diamond. My mother _was_ Pink Diamond! And her shattering was a just metaphor of starting her life anew!"  
" _NO!_ "  
"So then news of the revelation traveled to the Diamonds themselves, and long story short, they're on vacation. They're outside, working up a tan. Though I must admit Yellow Diamond isn't really thrilled to be here."  
Then Steven heard another noise from Lars's side. "Everyone! I'm getting a vision! Steven and the Diamonds are going to call a truce!" I think we all know who _that_ was!  
It took a short while for Lars to let the news sink in.  
"Well, that sorta explains why we haven't heard from Emerald lately."

"Oh yeah!" Steven was reminded, "What's new with you?"  
"All sorts of things. Saved a couple of damsels, overthrew dictatorships, turned down a few marriage proposals and had the ol' Sun Incinerator repaired. Also rounded up a few more Off-Colors to join our cause."  
Impressed, Steven whistled.  
"Although, and don't tell Sadie, but there were several times where, on those alien planets, some of those damsels, I had to...uh..."  
"Is this where I think this is going?"  
"Yeah. We all gotta exercise our pipes every once in a while. Nobody likes clogged pipes."  
Steven was at the peak of puberty. From what the internet and bookstore visits have taught him, that is true.  
"Maybe if you spend some time with your Yellow friend-a little 'bow chicka wow wow'-she could have something to write home about."  
Steven took a while to think about it.  
"The Rutiles told me we're close to the Solar System, so we should be back soon. Say hi to everyone for me!"  
"Will do," Steven nodded and saluted.  
"Won't be long now, Steven. Smoke me a kipper: I'll be back for breakfast!" And Lars ended his end of the transmission.  
What a guy!  
Much more awesome than "Bingo bongo" at least.

* * *

When Steven went back outside to the beach, only the Yellow Diamond was there. In her hands was Peridot's tablet: She let her borrow it for a bit. Steven couldn't see what was on the screen: his only clue was that the Yellow Diamond was blushing. She switched off the tablet, set it down, and looked at Steven.  
"Where's Blue?" Steven asked innocently.  
"She went to explore the Earth with your friend...the Connie."  
It was obvious that the Yellow Diamond was still having trouble with human naming conventions.  
"Interesting concept, this...'internet', very informative," she picked the tablet up again, "I get the feeling that I'm underestimating you humans."  
"Is that why you're blushing? Did you find a way to break the internet?"  
"No..." she looked around, checking if anyone else was close by, then turned back to Steven, "Peridot said you can find anything on the 'internet'. I didn't think she really meant _any_ thing."  
Steven's pupil's shrank. "Oh. You mean..."  
"Yes. I found a lot of disturbing content on there. Yet I couldn't look away."  
"Ahhh."  
"Is that the kind of activity Rose-I mean Pink used to partake in with...the 'Ga-reg'?"  
"I think so."

Suddenly, Steven figured out where this is going. He remembered what Lars told him. 'a little bow-chicka-wow-wow could give her something to write home about'. Then he started to zone out. But the Yellow Diamond was quick to snap him back to focus.  
"Steven? STEVEN!"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you say? You want to try it out with me?" The Yellow Diamond opened her legs.  
Steven didn't know what to think. He used to fantasize about meeting a giant woman, or see two gems fuse into a larger one. But he never considered _having sex_ with a giant gem. Nervously, Steven agreed. He proceeded forward, into the Yellow Diamond's dress, between her giant legs. He came to the crotch of a pair of giant panties-white with yellow polka dota. Steven grabbed hold of the fabric, and, with admittingly a little difficulty, began to pull.  
He kept pulling until he ran out of strength to do so. Fortunately, the gap was enough for Steven to work with. He climbed up the panties, and shimmied across to one of the giant yellow legs.  
More shimmying, and then Steven reached the gold mine. A careful jump past the crease, and he found himself hanging on for dear life, dangling from the clitoris of the Yellow Diamond's pussy. Her giant legs twitched shut a bit, indicating to Steven that he must've done something right. He looked down and, as the lips of her pussy opened up, let go of the clitoris. With outstretched hands and legs, Steven moved down at a safe speed to a hole. As difficult as it sounded, seeing as he should've done it before he got started, Steven used one free arm to pull off his pants and his boxers, and let them fall to the ground. His penis was stiff and rarin' to go.  
He prepared with a few swings, then launched himself at the hole before him. His penis began to poke through, but that's as far as it could go. Not because of the vast size difference, but, as Steven soon found out, he was at the wrong hole. The Yellow Diamond's legs started to shake, and, unable to fight the tension caused by Steven, began to let loose a stream of pee. Steven pulled his penis out, and quickly slid down the flower lips to the other hole: the one he was _supposed_ to be aiming for. The Yellow Diamond's vagina.  
Releasing his legs, Steven began to swing again. He launched forward, toward the Diamond's waiting vagina, but this time, his penis missed. His hand grabbed on, pulling the sphincter downward and open. He climbed up around the vagina to try and line up the two organs in preparation. Everything seemed all set. The Yellow Diamond's vagina closed, and it fit snugly around Steven's penis. He began to thrust as per normal.

But he might've thrust too hard, because the next thing he knew, he wasn't in front of the Yellow Diamond's vagina...he was _inside_ her vagina. And the way out sealed shut behind him. Meanwhile, outside, the Yellow Diamond took a turn for the puzzled. The sensation she received when Steven was tickling her pussy was gone. She pulled her dress up to see what was the matter, and saw nothing. Her pussy was shut, no Steven in sight. The Yellow Diamond stood up and hitched her panties back into position, just in time for the Blue Diamond to return with Connie.  
"Where's Pink...I mean Steven?" said the Blue Diamond.  
The Yellow Diamond shrugged.  
Their Pearls showed up soon afterward.  
"My Diamonds," they said, "Your ships are all set for departure whenever you're ready."

* * *

 **There's an interesting epilogue to all this.**  
Meanwhile, inside the Yellow Diamond's vagina, Steven had no other choice but to get comfortable. Gems were supposed to be sexless, but nevertheless took on a female form. That meant they had what appeared to be anatomically correct junk, but they only went in so far. Fortunately for Steven, the change in the direction of the gravitational pull, and the tremor caused by the Yellow Diamond standing up and boarding her ship, gave Steven enough thrust to be shot out of the Diamond's pussy, landing safely on her panties. He quickly snuck through an opening in a leg hole, and floated down to safety, just in time for the Diamonds' ship to take off, but not before hearing parting words from the Yellow Diamond.  
"Tell Steven when you see him that we had a _marvelous_ time."


End file.
